It's Not Over Chapter 1 - It's Not Over
by Duvets and Snuggles
Summary: Quinn Makes a mistake, a big one, but can Rachel forgive her, and will she let Quinn in enough to notice what else goes on behind closed doors? Rating will go up for later chapters. I dont have a beta so I apolagise for all or my mistakes. I do not own glee, if I did it would not be the amazing show it is today.
1. It's Not Over

Quinn saw Rachel before Glee and wanted to try one more time, she caught her shoulder and said "I'm really sorry Rach, I love you okay." And she walked in without another word and sat down between Santana and Brittney; Rachel didn't know how to respond and didn't have time before Mr Shue came in with a big happy smile on his face, what was he so happy about anyway?

"Has anyone got something they want to sing for us?" Shuester asked as usual, everyone thought Rachel's hand would shoot up but she was too busy looking at Quinn's raised hand and trying to decipher what her words outside glee club had meant. It was no secret that they had been dating for the past few months, but at the weekend Rachel had broken it off with Quinn when Quinn told Rachel that she had slept with Puck. The two girls hadn't spoken to each other since Saturday night, it was now Thursday and Quinn was yet again saying she was sorry and trying to get Rachel to believe that she loved her; this was going to be rich. Shuester gestured for Quinn to take to the floor and she got up and took a stool and sat in the centre of the room, everyone's eyes were on her, except the one girl who really mattered, and Quinn had to let Rachel know through her eyes and her song that she loved her with all her heart, sleeping with puck had been a huge mistake, she didn't love Puck, she loved Rachel. With all her heart. She nodded at Brad and he began to play, many of the glee club members hadn't heard of the band before, but Rachel had and as she heard the beginning notes of the song she got her stuff to leave and was about to stand up when Quinn started singing:

_My tears run down like razorblades and no, I'm not the one to blame: it's you or is it me?  
And all the words we never say come out and now we are all ashamed. And there is no sense  
in playing games, when you've done all you can do._

Quinn looked directly at Rachel and it was clear to everyone this song was trying to get through to her, but she wasn't having it, she picked up her bags and began to leave the room, Quinn got off her stool and stood between her and the door, she put her hands on Rachel's shoulders and sang again:

_But now it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over,  
it's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back, but it's over.  
I lose myself in all these fights; I lose my sense of wrong and right. I cry, I cry. I'm  
shaking from the pain that's in my head. I just want to crawl into my bed and throw away  
the life I'd led. But I won't let it die. But I won't let it die._

Rachel glared at Quinn before shaking off her grip and pushed her way towards the door, Quinn grabbed Rachel's wrist in her last attempt as she sang the Choras staring straight into Rachel's beautiful chocolate colored eyes, she had to understand that Quinn was sorry, she couldn't leave things the way they were. She couldn't.

_But it's over, it's over. Why is it over? We had the chance to make it. Now it's over,  
it's over. It can't be over. I wish that I could take it back._

Tears swam in both the diva and the blonde's eyes as they stared at each other, guilt and suffering as Quinn struggled to get the last of the song out, she had Rachel's hands in hers as she continued to sing:

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart.  
Don't say this wont last forever.  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart.  
Don't tell me that we will never be together.  
We could be over  
And over, we could be forever._

She couldn't swear to it but she thought she felt a slight squeeze from Rachel's hands as she sang, with this new hope in her mind Quinn sang on:

_I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart.  
Don't say this wont last forever.  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart.  
Don't tell me that we will never be together.  
We could be over  
And over, we could be forever._

Finally Rachel couldn't take it, broke eye contact and pulled away and ran out of the choir room in tears, Quinn stood where she was as tears swam freely from her eyes as her shoulders shook uncontrollably as she finished the song:

_It's not over. It's not over, it's never over, unless you let it take you, it's not over,  
It's not over, it's not over, unless you let it break you._

She looked up at the doorway and whispered the final 3 words: _It's not over._

The glee club looked at the broken blonde and wondered what had gone on, only 3 people knew, and one of those people had left the room, now Quinn and Puck were the only ones left, Santana stood up and said "Well that got rid of the hobbit, now what's the assignment Shue?" and he looked expectantly at the open-mouthed teacher. Quinn slowly stood and turned around to glare at Puck, she went to sit in her seat again and then glanced around her, the glee club members were looking at her like she had sprouted 2 extra heads, she couldn't take their judging looks and ran out herself, she didn't stop until she reached her car, she opened the door flung her books in the back and cried and cried until there was nothing left to cry, she looked at the time, it was only 5, Glee club would have finished an hour ago, she should probably be getting home, and yet she didn't want too, all the way home she told her self she was driving home, it wasn't until she pulled into the drive way of Rachel's house did she know she wasn't going home, or at least not yet, she had to clear this up.

She went to knock on the door of the Berry household.


	2. The Plan

AN: **Oh My Days you guys, Thank you so much for the lovely feedback, I wasn't sure how it was going to go, but thank you for inspiring me to continue **** if anyone has any suggestions about a possible Beta, please do not hesitate to contact me, I'm aware of my significant lack of language skills. Sorry again about the mistakes, and yet again, I do not own Glee.**

**In this Chapter we find out about Quinn's decision to sleep with Puck, it will be from Quinn's point of view, fair warning.**

Date: February 13th

Quinn always liked valentines day, it made her feel grateful for the wonderful girlfriend that she had, and it made it easier for her to see the happiness and love in the world and to believe that not everyone has to be miserable, that there is some chance for your very own happy ever after. As she walked through the mall she pondered over what she could get Rachel, she wanted it to be special; this was after all the first Valentines Day they had been together for, hopefully the first of many. Rachel didn't have a lot of friends and Quinn didn't want to go behind Rachel's back and ask Kurt, even though he was possibly the closest thing to a friend besides Quinn herself that the Diva had. No, she would have to find something her self, and it would make it all the more special. So far she had no idea though; she went into a coffee shop as she considered her possibilities. What could she get for Rachel that she didn't already have, she considered getting her a copy of Funny Girl, Rachel's all time favourite movie, but she already had 3 copies of it, and it wasn't very unique, how about booking a weekend into a hotel and spending the whole time in the room where they could spend the whole time having sweet lady kisses... where had that thought come from? Oh wow she had been spending too much time around Santana and Brittney... OF COURSE, why had she not thought of this before, she rang up Santana thinking the Latina could give her a hand with this, the phone rang twice before her wing-woman picked up,

"_What's up Q?" _"Hi S, uh I was wondering if you could help me with something..." there was banging in the back of Santana's phone and Quinn heard her shout something in rapid Spanish before coming back to the phone "_You want to know what to get your sweetie pie?" _Quinn was speechless, after all these years of being friends with the Latina should have taught her that Santana just knows things, just accept them, she nodded before realising that S couldn't see her and hastily replied "Yeah, I mean I want it to be special but not too special like a ring, and I know she's Jewish but I don't know a whole lot about the religion and I just don't know what to do... OH MY GOD PUCK! Thanks Santana you're the best!" Quinn could hear the smirk in Santana's voice when she answered "_No problem Q, now if you don't mind, B's here and I'm gonna get the mood back, if I can get my mother out the house, if you know what I mean, lates bitch."_ And she hung up before Quinn could answer.

Quinn didn't mind, her mind was racing with what little information she knew about Puck and his family, they lived on the other side of town, but considering its a small town she thought she might as well head over after her coffee, she was going to try and find out about Rachel's religion and hopefully something would then pop out at her, she quickly finished her coffee and picked up her purse and left the cafe to go to her car.

When she got to her car she sat down for a moment before re-thinking her plan, dealing with Puck could be trouble, she would have to be careful, he was a really intelligent guy and very devious and usually didn't care what others thought or felt, yes she would have to be very careful.

The drive over didn't take her long and 15 minutes from leaving the cafe she was parked outside the Puckerman's house, she sent a quick text to Rachel letting her know she was thinking off her and that she loved her, she didn't wait for a reply before putting her phone back in her purse and got out of her car, she walked slowly up to Pucks front door before knocking, she heard chains being pulled off the door before a small girl opened the door to look up at her, this must be Pucks little sister.

"Hiya Sweetie, Is Puc...Noah in?" Quinn managed to catch herself on Puck's first name, the little girl looked up at her through dark brown eyes, eyes that reminded her of Rachel, she smiled kindly at the child who grinned at her with a missing front tooth and snot that began to work its way down the girls face, she reached up with a baggy sleeve to wipe it away before shouting behind her "PUCK A PRETTY LADY WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU! GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE" Quinn heard a muffled shout back but only caught a few words, "LANGUAGE ... BRAT... WHO... WHY" before Puck showed himself at the top of the stairs in only a pair of jeans, Quinn had to admit even for one who wasn't all that attracted to males Puck was made out of some nice stuff, she quickly shook her head before those thoughts got her into trouble, she loved Rachel and she was going to keep reminding herself of that, she felt her phone vibrate in her purse as Puck came down the stairs wiping sleep from his eyes, he pushed the little girl out the way before going outside with Quinn who suddenly found her shoes to be very interesting today.

"What do you want Quinn? I thought you would be off with my Jew Princess, although if you've come over to offer a scene then I will be more than happy to accept..." he tailed off waggling his eyebrows suggestively and smirking. "Actually Noah..." she was determined to keep this strictly professional, this was for Rachel "I was going to ask for your help, its Valentines day in a couple of days and I want to get Rachel something special, but I don't really know much about being Jewish and I don't know what the rules are against and things, and I thought..." "You thought I could help" Puck finished for her with a grin, "Well I'm afraid nothing in this world is free, you have to give me something in return..." Quinn didn't like where this was going, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in question at him. Puck stretched and Quinn couldn't help but catch her breathe as she saw his ripped stomach, she REALLY didn't like where this was going... Puck patted her on the shoulder before taking her under his arm and said "Don't worry little Quinnie, its nothing too dramatic, I'm having a valentines day bash at mine and I just need your help to bring in the alcohol, that's all" he finished with a grin that reached to his ears, Quinn was reminded of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, she thought about it and realised that it couldn't be too bad, she knew he was having the party and that she and Rachel had been planning on attending, what could taking the alcohol too the party really do to harm her... "Agreed, okay so how do you plan on helping me?" Puck grinned like an idiot and said that Quinn wasn't too worry, just make the day as romantic as possible and Rachel will love it... he left Quinn on his door step as he went back into the house and shut the door in Quinn's face.

Quinn didn't know at this point just how much trouble she had gotten herself into by this point as she began heading back to her car, she needed to get back to Santana and talk to her about all this, what would she have done in her situation? She checked her phone on the way and saw she had a missed call from Rachel and a voicemail; she waited until she got in the car to listen to the voicemail and couldn't help but smile as she heard Rachel's voice:

"_Hey pretty girl, I got your text and thank you, it made me smile, I miss you, I know I saw you this morning but that was a whole 6 hours ago, are you gonna come round for tea again? If so are you staying the night? My dads aren't in tonight so we have the house to ourselves" _ there was a short pause as Rachel realised what she had just said and Quinn chuckled as she continued listening "_That is... if you wanted to stay round of course, I mean.. Uh I umm... I love you"_ she finished in a rush and the message ended, Quinn couldn't help but smile at Rachel's dorky-ness, she just loved that about her. She typed out a quick message before sending saying she would love to stay for tea and the night as long as Rachel wore that perfume Quinn bought for her birthday the other week, she ended it with a wink face and put the car in drive, next on her list today was Santana's she had to explain to her about the plan with Puck, so that if something happened she had someone she could fall back on, a part of her screamed that she should be talking to Rachel about this, she was after all her girlfriend, but part of her didn't want to burden Rachel with this, especially if Noah had something planned up his sleeve, she didn't want Rachel to get hurt.

She drove to Santana's quickly and jumped out the car and walked straight in without knocking, she heard moans coming from the Latina's room and figured B was already in there, well done Santana you obviously got your mother out, Quinn thought as she walked into the kitchen and made 3 cups of coffee, she waited until Santana stopped moaning and she could hear B's excited voice saying something about Sharks and dolphins, she didn't catch it all, she stood at the bottom of the stairs and shouted up "OI, ANYONE IN? IM ROBBING YOUR HOUSE AND I CANT FIND THE MONEY" Santana let out a startled yelp as she hadn't heard anyone coming in and rushed down the stairs to face Quinn, who just stood smirking at her as she gestured at the coffee on the counter, Britt came down and gave Quinn a big hug and said "How long have you been here Q? We didn't hear you come in" she went over to her girlfriend and hugged her tightly, Quinn smiled as she saw the happy couple as she replied "well I doubt you would have heard much going on with all of the moaning Santana was letting out" she stuck her tongue out as Santana just stood there with her mouth hanging open which Brittney took advantage off and kissed her girlfriend passionately, Santana pulled away as she saw Quinn roll her eyes behind the dancers head, "So what do you want Q? We were, well, are a bit busy in case you couldn't see..." Quinn sat down at the small kitchen table and explained to her two friends all about the deal she has now made with Puck, Santana didn't like the sound of it anymore than Quinn did. "I don't know what to do S, I mean I want it to be special for Rachel but I don't want to get caught up in one of Puckerman's master plans, eurgh what do I do?" she put her face in her hands as Brittney hugged the small blonde, Santana just looked at her like she was an alien, "Have you spoke to Rachel?" Quinn shook her head slightly, I came here as soon as I left Noah's, I don't want to tell her in case it all back fires, and I don't want to hurt her." She realised her mistake and decided she needed to go and tell Rachel, Now. Santana saw the decision made in Quinn's eyes and smiled "That's my girl Q, now get out, we gonna get our groove back on" she winked at Quinn and dragged Brittney back upstairs and slammed the door.

Quinn waited until she could hear the two girls moaning again before she finally got up and washed the 3 mugs up and put them on the draining board, when she finally finished, she got back in the car and began driving back to Rachel's with a smile. She hoped she could pull this off without Rachel getting pissed at her. She had to sort this out and quickly before things escalated...

She went to knock on the door of the Berry household.


End file.
